


Осколки на дне реки

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Когда-то Джейме был частью её души, но это время давно прошло





	Осколки на дне реки

Серсея прекрасно знала — Джейме всегда её хотел. Хотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему безраздельно. Он никогда никого не боялся, даже их отца, и мог при всех попросить её руки, однако Серсея всегда останавливала его, не давая сделать подобного безумного шага.

— Таргариенам всегда было можно, — возражал Джейме в ответ на разумные доводы сестры, — чем же мы хуже? Королевство и так почти принадлежит нам. 

Да, они часто утешали друг друга тем, что веками Таргариены женили братьев и сестёр, желая сохранить чистоту крови. Серсея и сама хотела, чтобы дети её походили именно на Джейме — с золотыми волосами и зелёными глазами. Их маленькие львята.

Она уже точно не помнила, когда именно он пришёл к ней впервые. Они с детства играли в похожие игры, пока мать не застала их за этим и в ужасе не рассадила по разным покоям. Тогда они не поняли, в чём их вина, и только со временем Серсея осознала, что же так напугало их мать, теперь уже покойную.

Их совсем не родственный поцелуй случился довольно рано, но они не заходили слишком далеко. Серсею обещали отдать принцу Рейегару, и она должна была хранить для будущего короля свою невинность, но у них было множество способов наслаждаться друг другом. Сколько бесчисленных раз Серсея взлетала на вершину, пока язык и пальцы Джейме касались её губ — тех, что там, в самом низу. Она никогда не думала, что это может быть так прекрасно. Он целовал её влажное женское естество, а она зарывалась руками в его золотые волосы — такие же, как у неё, — и в исступлении шептала его имя.

— Джейме... о, Джейме, — как в горячке или полубреду повторяла она. — Не останавливайся, Джейме, Джейме!

А потом она ласкала его твёрдый член, слушая рваные, шумные выдохи Джейме сквозь сжатые зубы. Ласкала руками, губами, грудями, пока семя брата не изливалось на неё. И в тот момент в её сердце и душе не было места никому. Они вместе пришли в этот мир — и вместе должны провести всю жизнь. 

Какую же глупость совершил когда-то Джейме, согласившись стать рыцарем Королевской Гвардии! Впрочем, тогда между ними всё это только назревало, да и не могли они пожениться по-настоящему. Поговаривали, что династия Таргариенов пала именно из-за кровосмесительных связей, в результате которых на свет появлялись чудовища и безумцы.

Но разве должно льва беспокоить мнение трусливых овец?

Она всегда искала утешения в Джейме. Она даже рассказала ему как-то про Мэгги-Лягушку, которая наговорила ей гадостей о будущем. Стоило велеть отрезать ей голову сразу же. 

— Не слушай слов старухи-мейеги, — повторял Джейме, когда Серсея заговорила с ним об этом. — Львы не боятся суеверий, — и его мозолистые от занятий с мечом руки скользили по её твёрдым соскам, а потом слегка сжимали грудь, заставляя Серсею привычно выгибаться и стонать, чувствуя, как заходится сердце, как влажно и горячо становится между ног от прикосновений его пальцев.

Серсея прежде никогда ничего не боялась. Когда она была маленькой девочкой, то сунула руку в клетку со львом, который был частью их домашнего зверинца на Утёсе Кастерли. Джейме пытался предостеречь её, но лев только мазнул шершавым языком по её пальцам, и Серсея улыбнулась. 

Когда Рейегар погиб в битве на Трезубце, и она стала женой нового короля Роберта Баратеона, то была даже счастлива. Пока он не пришёл к ней пьяный, повторяя имя Лианны Старк. Такой боли Серсея не испытывала давно. И вскоре Джейме взял её прямо на супружеском ложе, переступив через пьяное тело громко храпящего Роберта. Если бы он проснулся, их головы тут же оказались бы на пиках. 

— Я подарю твоему мужу пару ветвистых рогов, — усмехался Джейме, наваливаясь на неё, — он же олень, да ещё и коронованный, ему они придутся кстати.

Серсея хихикнула, как маленькая девочка, и притянула Джейме к себе, впиваясь в сладкие, такие знакомые губы. Весь её мир сузился до его горячих рук, его нетерпеливых движений, хриплых выдохов и собственных стонов. 

— Ты моя, а я твой, — повторял Джейме, обхватывая руками её лицо, так похожее на его собственное, — и я убью любого, кто посмеет обидеть тебя, сестра. 

— Ты останешься со мной до конца? — спрашивала она, снова чувствуя себя такой беззащитной. С Джейме она могла себе это позволить, потому что доверяла только ему одному, он один мог понять её.

— До самой смерти — и даже после неё, — шептал Джейме в ответ. 

И Серсея ему верила. Как можно было не верить неотделимой части твоей души? Какой наивной она была... Если бы кто-то тогда сказал ей о том, как легко разбить собственную душу, и как осколки её рассыпаются, подобно бесполезным стекляшкам, падают в бурный поток времени. И эта тёмная вода уносит их прочь, к чужим берегам.

Только потеряв всё и лишившись, кажется, даже самой своей сути, Серсея поняла, что никакой души и вовсе не существовало никогда – это выдумка для дураков, и Джейме оказался одним из них. 

Теперь она сожалела только о двух вещах: что отослала его прочь так поздно, и о том, что по какой-то неведомой причине всё ещё желала его.


End file.
